Musings
by angel prototype
Summary: Going to be a series of one-shots featuring none other than the infamous Shiznat. Romance, zestyness, humour, angst...they'll have 'em all. Ratings will vary.
1. Pressure

**chapter ratings will vary. as such, this one could be considered M..**

* * *

><p>Natsuki nearly buckled at the feel of Shizuru's breasts pressed against her back, her hands on her hips, and her warm, wet lips on her shoulder. A shiver worked its way through the biker's body, every hair standing on end, and she unconsciously ground her backside against Shizuru's front.<p>

The grip on Natsuki's hips tightened, perfectly manicured nails finding purchase in the denim. She felt Shizuru's lips curl into a smirk against her skin, tongue snaking out to take a quick lick before warm breath was against her ear. "My Natsuki's shaking."

Natsuki took a sharp intake of breath, the scent of cherry blossoms and lavender that was uniquely Shizuru making her inwardly groan. Unable to take much more of the relentless assault Natsuki turned in the woman's arms, eyes glazing over at the display before her.

She was welcomed to the sight of her girlfriend clad in nothing but a fluffy white towel haphazardly wrapped around Shizuru's still dripping body, dampened hair making tiny puddles at her feet. The younger girl swallowed thickly, eyes greedily roving up exposed thighs, up, up the towel covered middle, hesitating only a fraction of a second on Shizuru's cleavage, before finally meeting heated wine hues that shone in mild amusement.

With a low growl Natsuki surged forward, hands tugging urgently on the towel still wrapped around her girlfriend and kissed her.

Shizuru responded in kind, the grip on her hips trailing to the younger girl's back and up under her shirt. Nails gently raked up and down the girl's muscled back, and when Natsuki's lips parted in a throaty moan the brunette was quick to slip her tongue in to deepen the kiss. While the young biker fought her lover's tongue for dominance, Shizuru's fingers trailed up the girls back and expertly unhooked the simple bra clasp one handed.

Taken slightly aback Natsuki blinked and broke the kiss, swollen lips agape at her girlfriend's newfound skill. "Really, Shizuru?"

"What? I've had practice." She grinned cheekily.

Emerald eyes widened. "You _what_? With who exactly?"

Shizuru hummed in her throat. "Less talking, more kissing…"

She moved forward then, pushing Natsuki onto the nearby bed and laying herself upon the girl's trembling body. Natsuki's breath hitched when a firm thigh nudged its way between her legs, hands fisting themselves in the brunette's hair.

Shizuru dipped her head low and Natsuki leaned forward, propping up on her elbows to meet the older girl in a fierce kiss. Shizuru claimed those lips for her own, a strangled groan working its way up her throat as the kiss turned slow and sensual. Shizuru took this opportune moment to trail a lazy path down the girls' chest and stomach, fumbling finally with the infuriating button of her jeans. With a deft tug both button and zipper were open, Shizuru's quick fingers running along the smooth curve of a hip. Natsuki pulled back from the kiss with a broken moan, head tipped back at the teasing sensation of the former kaichou's fingers dancing so close to where she needed – _wanted_ - her.

Shizuru eyed Natsuki's throat like a starved vampire. She bit and sucked along the column of the blunette's neck, grinning triumphantly when she was awarded with a quick jerk of the girl's hips and a hiss of, "Sh-Shizuru..."

"Hm?" The older girl pulled back slightly, just enough to roughly pull Natsuki's shirt up and over her head, hungry eyes immediately drawn to her lover's now bare chest. The bluenette's cheeks heated quickly and she looked away from Shizuru's penetrating gaze.

Shizuru chuckled softly, fingers gently grazing the side of the girl's reddened cheek. "Are you still so shy with me, Natsuki?"

The dark haired girl scowled, hooded viridians gazing back into crimson. "N-no…it's just…do you have to stare like that?"

Again Shizuru laughed as she leaned down to peck the other's lips. Natsuki frowned prettily. "I can't help it if my Natsuki's so beautiful."

The blush on the biker's cheeks darkened. "Shizuru…"

The brunette smiled. "Kannin na."

She leaned back down to give another chaste kiss to Natsuki's lips, fingers slowly trailing their way down the girl's body until again they reached the apex of her thighs, gently cupping the younger girl in her palm. The bluentte's breath hitched, hips rolling up to meet her girlfriend's stilled hand with a whine.

Shizuru pulled back from the kiss to gaze down at Natsuki, smiling when she noticed the slight tremor in the girl's lips. Natsuki huffed.

"Don't…gimme that look. Not now."

The brunette added a bit of pressure, grinding her palm against the girl causing another broken moan to slip past parted lips. "I don't think Natsuki's in _any_ position to be telling me what to do."

A low growl rumbled from the biker's chest, no doubt a sarcastic retort on the tip of her tongue, when Shizuru quickly slipped past the girl's underwear and touched skin. Both girls moaned at the simple contact, Natsuki's head lulling back into the pillows.

"_Natsuki_." Shizuru breathed as she lay herself flush against the younger girl, lips grazing a reddened ear. "You're _so_ warm."

A shudder wracked Natsuki's body, the bluenette's arms wrapping around Shizuru's neck, nails gently biting into the flesh before tugging insistently on her hair. "Please, Shizuru. Don't…don't tease."

Shizuru chuckled against her ear, tongue snaking out to lick that delicious sweet spot just under the girl's ear as she slipped two fingers into velvet heat.

"Kannin na, Natsuki. No more teasing…"

* * *

><p><strong>i wanna write lemons, i really really do, i just cant seem to get...past..that mental barrier! ;_; anyway.. there will be more to come, as this is going to be a series of one-shots. another is already in the works, i have a halloween one cooking up. see you then!<strong>


	2. Infected

**thank you for all of your reviews and sorry to leave the last one hanging like i did. this ones a bit AU and i apologize if Natsuki seems a bit OOC..but thats the point of this little one-shot. she's not exactly...all there. T for language and, well, insanity i suppose.**

* * *

><p>Sun filtered in through the barred windows of plexiglas, casting horizontal shadows along the floor. I curled up as close to the wall as I could, my knees practically an extension of my chest. It hurt to look at it, the sun. I shielded my eyes with a veil of hair and scowled.<p>

"_Na-tsu-ki~_

"…what?" There was a soft, lilting voice in the back of my mind.

"_How_ _are you, my Natsuki?"_

With a groan I shook my head, intent on ignoring it.

_"Ah, ah, that won't get rid of me, love."_

It became more obnoxious the more I tried to ignore it, and now there was a light banging. It was beating my brain that damned voice! I gripped my hair in frustration and cursed under my breath.

Voices can't beat people…

I was losing my god damn mind.

"Can't you go bother someone else?" I seethed. There was no response. I was being given the silent treatment by my own conscience? How childish. The banging came back, only this time it was at my door. I scrambled against the wall in an attempt to hide. Tch, yea, as if I could hide in a 4 by 4 empty room.

_ "You have company."_

The lock on the door jiggled and slowly opened. Since when did Death wear white? He stood there a moment, the light behind him blinding. That must be the light that everyone talks about when they have those near death experiences. Right? Right.

Death approached cautiously, like one would a wounded animal, and knelt holding out his hand. Did he think I was stupid? You touch Death, you die. Well, in the movies you did. I snorted and glared at him. If Death wanted me, he would have to take me damn it. He mumbled something that I couldn't make out and went to grab me. I stood hastily and staggered, leaning against the wall for support. Dizzy spells were a bitch.

He spoke softly again and took my arm, gently pinning it to the wall behind me. I don't understand…it was like he was speaking a foreign language. I hear what seems to be my name somewhere along the line, but the blood racing through my veins is enough to drown out all the noise in the world.

In a dire attempt of defense I took hold of his arm and dug my nails in. I had no intentions of going quietly. My mind was screaming at me to tear his hand off, an animalistic growl working its way up my throat. When he didn't let up I gripped harder until my knuckles turned white, sure to draw blood.

A smiled quirked my lips. I was fighting Death.

He flinched and pulled back, yelling at me in the same incoherent babble as before. Why couldn't I understand him?

I took the opportunity to slip past him only to face another figure in white. Before my brain could even react I was crouched down in the center of the room, teeth bared at the approaching man. I hadn't meant to do it, hadn't even realized it until I was…_hissing_?

The man reached out for me but I knocked his hand away and sent a sharp kick to his shin. I snickered and went for another blow when I felt a light sting in the back of my neck. I whipped around and looked at Death who was putting what looked to be a pen in his shirt pocket.

_The hell?_ I went to swing at him but was suddenly exhausted, fist veering off course. Death caught my arm and scooped me up, cradling me bridal style. I wanted to struggle, really I did, but he held me tight against his chest. It was getting harder to move, my body slowly going numb, and the warmth coming from his body slowly lulling me to sleep.

_"Night, night Natsuki."_

* * *

><p>"Christ my head." I rubbed the back of my neck where I was stabbed. There was a tiny bump but nothing serious. My head hurt too much and it took too much effort to open my eyes so I laid there and tried to recoup.<p>

I forced myself to sit up, gripping my head in pain as a migraine ensued. I was going to be sick. I turned to my side and threw up everything I had eaten that day.

Oh look, a piece of muffin.

When the dry heaving stopped I fell back again and laid there, trying to piece together what happened.

Went to the bar with Mai. Met a girl. Met…shit, was the hell was her name? What did she _do_ to me? I felt the side of my neck where she kissed me, fingers brushing against two little scabs. I jerked my hand away as though they were scolding to the touch, chills running up my spine.

I remember…porcelain skin, velvety soft hair and wine red eyes. God those eyes. There was _something_ about them. And that kiss! No. That…bite? She bit me. Gave me one helluva hickey…

Something was seriously not right.

My ears perked to the sound of muffled footsteps and again I took up a crouching position, all other thought gone except for one. _Intruder_.

My eyes were trained on the only door in the room as the handle jiggled. Another man entered, a surgical mask covering the lower half of his face. Not Death, but a doctor.

I was in a hospital? What the hell?

He knelt in front of me, smiling softly, and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. As he spoke, his words came back muffled, foggy, just like before. I blinked and started at him.

"What?" I asked. His lips were moving but no sound came from them. Why the hell couldn't I understand anyone? The only thing I _could_ hear was that damn pounding in my ears again.

I winced and held my head as my temples started to throb. There was something seriously wrong with me!

_ "The doctor will make a good meal, no?"_

I blinked and looked toward the ceiling. That fucking voice was back. "Who...who the hell are you?" I growled out, looking around.

_ "Natsuki I'm hurt! You don't remember your own lover? It matters not. Take the doctor, now, or the hunger will never stop."_

With a snort I shook my head and mumbled under my breath, conscious of the doctor still in front of me. "Whoever you are, get the _hell_ out of my head."

_ "Why? Am I bothering you? I am simply telling you what you need to know."_

I winced. "I said get out of my head!"

"_You incompetent brat. Fine, I shall leave you for now. But remember, you need to feed, and normal food will simply not do."_

I took a deep breath, nostrils flaring as the warming scent of cooper made my hair stand on end and stomach curl into uncomfortable knots.

Well shit.

"_You see, can't you feel it? His blood pulsing through every vein? The spicy scent coming from him in waves? Take it. You must. Make his blood your own and stop suffering!"_

I flinched. The nurse was staring at my eyes for a moment, seemingly transfixed, his own eyes widening slightly. He turned his head to look behind him towards the door and I suddenly found myself drawn to the vein pulsing in his neck. I nearly choked when I recognized the pounding in my head was his heart beat. I took a breath, trying to calm myself, and shivered at the sweet scent radiating from him.

Blood.

I could smell the blood flowing through him, hear it pumping through each artery.

"_Good girl. Just like that…"_

I leaned forward and pounced onto the attendant, stomach growling in hunger. He was shaking, yelling at me now. I pushed him back and straddled him, seeking his neck. No, not his neck. His blood.

I wanted his freakin' _blood_.

He kept trying to push me off of him but I was surprisingly stronger. His struggling just made me want it more. My teeth were tingling, my skin was crawling, my eyes glazed over. Without hesitation I lunged and bit down.

* * *

><p>When the doctors came in to check on the attendant they found nothing but a bloody mess of a man that twitched with every haggard breath. I was crouched in the corner, blood staining the white gown they put me in earlier. Hands, face, teeth, everything gleamed with warm blood and bits from the orderly. The doctors gaped in horror. I flashed them a toothy grin, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.<p>

"It's not polite to stare."

* * *

><p><strong>i'll give you 3 guesses as to what happened to Natsuki and your first 2 dont count :P hmm..i wonder who was in her head? ill give you a hint. she likes tea with her blood.<strong>


End file.
